Virtual reality (VR) describes a three-dimensional, computer-generated environment that can be interacted within a seemingly real or physical way. Generally, a user experiencing a virtual reality environment can turn left or right, look up or down, and/or move forwards and backwards, thus changing her point of view of the virtual environment. The 360-degree video presented to the user can change accordingly, so that the user's experience is as seamless as in the real world. Virtual reality video can be captured and rendered at very high quality, potentially providing a truly immersive virtual reality experience.
To provide a seamless 360-degree view, the video captured by a 360-degree video capture system typically undergoes image stitching. Image stitching in the case of 360-degree video generation involves combining or merging video frames from adjacent cameras in the area where the video frames overlap or would otherwise connect. The result would be an approximately spherical frame. Similar to a Mercator projection, however, the merged data is typically represented in a planar fashion. For example, the pixels in a merged video frame may be mapped onto the planes of a cube shape, or some other three-dimensional, planar shape (e.g., a pyramid, an octahedron, a decahedron, etc.). Video capture and video display devices generally operate on a raster principle—meaning that a video frame is treated as a grid of pixels—thus square or rectangular planes are typically used to represent a spherical environment.